Healing the Broken
by fanfic82
Summary: Remember when Adam had to save that submarine, and discover his new ability. Well what if he hadn't discover his ability, and something happened.
1. A Great Rescue

Healing the Broken

**Summary: Remember the time Adam had to save that submarine and discovered his ability to breathe under water? Well what if he didn't have that ability and something happened? (Also I don't own Lab Rats.)**

Chapter 1: A Great Rescue

Adam's POV:

I dive into the water and swim towards the submarine. The water is cold and dirty and I know I need to hurry. I get to the sub and use all my strength to push it to the surface. Then the world starts to spin and everything goes black.

Bree's POV:

I see the submarine float to the top of the ocean, but Adam is nowhere to be seen. "Adam!" I call out. "I have to go save him."

"No", says Chase. "It's too dangerous."

"But if I don't he'll drown."

"Then I'll go"

"Chase!" I cry out, but it's too late. He dives into the water and disappears.

Chase's POV

I swim down to the bottom to find Adam lying there unconscious. I wrap my arms around him and swim to the top. "Bree help me get him on the boat."

We get him up and lay him on the deck. We get him breathing, which is good, but he's still unconscious. "Adam?" I try to get him awake but it's no use. Just then the crew members burst out from below.

"Hey get back here."

Mr. Davenport's helicopter flies over head and I hear Leo scream, "Guys grab on!"

He throws down a rope ladder and Bree and I work together to get Adam up it. Leo helps by pulling it up as we climb so we don't have far to go. Finally we make it up safely.

**Sorry this chapter is so short hopefully the next one will be longer.**


	2. Taken by Night

**Warning: this chapter may include some kidnapping.**

Chapter 2: Taken by night

Davenport's POV:

When I see Bree, and Chase pulling Adam up the ladder, my heart drops. "Oh no", I thought. "First the lab blows up now something has happened to Adam. At least I got to them before Douglas."

"Mr. Davenport we have a problem." Chase tells me as they enter the helicopter.

"Chase, what happened?" I asked him.

"It's kinda a long story." He explains what happened and I think about it for a minute. If I had the lab it would be an easy fix. "Chase, Bree I need to tell you guys something. I can't save Adam."

"Why not?" Bree ask

"Because we don't have the lab. Douglas blow it up.

Leo's POV

You could tell what Bree and Chase were thinking from the expression on their faces. I knew hearing about the lab would upset them but when Big D said he couldn't fix Adam, I about died. We already lost our home and now we might lose Adam as well? "There's nothing you can do?" Bree asked.

"Nothing", Big D replied. "And until we have the lab back no one's leaving the house either. Tasha texted me that the FBI proved I was hacked so their giving back the house and…"

"Wait what?" Chase interrupted. Big D explained what happened while they were missing and I filled in the parts he left out.

"I can't believe it." said Bree. "We should have never left, we could have helped you."

"Actually I'm glad you didn't stay. It would have just made things harder on you. Plus it would have been easier for Douglas to get you."

"Look we're here!" I say. Big D landed the helicopter and we went in the house.

"Good you're back I… What's wrong with Adam?" my mom asks as we lay him on the couch. We explain over dinner then Big D tells us to go get some rest. I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Then I get up to get some water and I notice Chase isn't in his room so I go see if he's with Bree. He isn't in there and neither is Bree. I look all over but I don't see them anywhere. Adam's gone to. Ok that's just weird. I knew there was no way he would leave without telling everyone he was ok first. Or at least ask what happened. Then I realized the lock on the door was broken. Uh oh that's not good.

Bree's POV

Last night I was trying to sleep when I heard someone come into my room. I thought it might be Chase coming to tell me Adam was awake, but I was wrong. Suddenly I was gaged, dragged down the stairs and thrown in the back of a truck. I noticed Chase and Adam were in there too. The back of the truck was closed and locked. The engine started and we pulled away. Then I became sleepy and feel asleep.

When I woke up I was in a cage next to Chase and Adam. Chase was holding Adam in his lap looking over him to see if he was ok. "Good you're awake. Are you ok?" he asked.

"I think so", I replied. I tried to stand but fell back down weakly. "Guess not."

"It's that stuff they used to knock us out. It's damaged Adam pretty bad. He's worse than before."

"Oh well look at what we've got here." Douglas enter the room and walked over to our prison. "What's wrong with that one." He gestured at Adam.

"Well let's see, he was recovering from almost drowning when you poisoned him to knock us out." I sneered.

"Well boo hoo. Have him up by sundown or you all get it." Douglas stated. And with that he walked out of the room.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked Chase. "Adam's in no condition to fight let alone stand."

"We'll figure it out don't worry." He answered. "And I'm sure Mr. Davenport and Leo are already on their way.


	3. Safe for Now

**Hey guys this is my last update for a while, I have some other stuff to take care of. Please excuse spelling errors. **

Chapter 3: Safe for now

Davenport's POV

"I can't find their chips. It's like something's blocking their signal." Ever since Leo woke Tasha and me up last night we've been searching frantically. Right now it looks as if Adam, Bree, and Chase just fell off the end of the earth. I know that's not possible though. I'm sure it's just Douglas messing with their chips. "We have to keep looking. They're out there somewhere."

"I know Leo, but without a signal I don't know how else to find them." Then I get an idea. "Leo, grab the hologram device."

Chase's POV

We'd been sitting in our trap, for about an hour, after Douglas left when he came back in the room. This time another man was with him. I'll admit, I was scared of the guy. His face was weird looking like some half robot, half man thing with an angry expression plastered on it.

"Guys I'd like you to meet my new partner. Victor Krane!"

Krane sneered and I jumped back a little. I tried hard not to show my fear.

"I thought I told you two to have Adam up. If you don't try he's you'll never have him ready in time. Then my partner here will have to hurt you."

Krane popped his knuckles and chuckled. "Who cares if he's awake? At least we'll have Bree's and Chase's triton app activated." He looks at us and grins. "Tick-Tock" and with that they walk out of the room. Then all of a sudden I start to feel tingly. "Bree I think my chip just got updated. That's weird."

"Maybe Mr. Davenports trying contact us."

"Good idea" I use my bionics to create a holographic image of Mr. Davenport.

"Guys I need you to try and escape. Douglas has blocked me out of your signals so we can't find you. But I need you to try and get out before he activates your triton app and if you can't I know we can figure out how to stop it. Can we do that again I feel like this hologram makes my butt look big?" Mr. Davenport had made it clear he wasn't coming to save us. That we were alone for this one.

"What now?" Bree asked.

"I don't know."

"I think I got it! What if you use you molecularkanicious to bend the bars and break the cage?"

I thought on that. "I guess it's worth a try." I activated my molecularkanicious and bent the bars to the side leaving a gapping hole in the cage.

"Way to go Chase. Come on let's get out of here." We grabbed Adam and rush out to find a way home.

Douglas's POV

"Ugh they escaped." Krane complained.

"Don't worry they were out I installed their triton app. Once I activate it they'll be under my complete control."

"Well than activate it."

"Ok ok."

Leo's POV

"We're home!" Bree shouted as they walked through the door. They sat Adam down and gave each of us a hug.

"Mr. Davenport, Adam's gotten worse. What are we gonna do?" Chase asked. Big D sighed. "Let's take him upstairs and I'll see what I can do. Tasha, why don't you get dinner ready I'm sure everyone is hungry?"

We took Adam upstairs and put him on his bed. "Adam?" Big D tried. "Can you hear me?" Adam moaned a turned his head.

"I think he's finally waking up!" Chase exclaimed.

"What happened?" Adam mumbled.

"Adam!" everyone hugged him tight. "Adam we're so glad you're alive. You almost drowned saving the submarine. Then Douglas knocked you out and we thought we'd lost you."

Adam managed a slit laugh.

"Now that we know you're okay you should probably get some rest." Big D said. "Come on everyone let's go downstairs." So we all we downstairs to eat and left Adam to sleep. We we're half way through dinner when I noticed Chase's eyes turn Green. Then Bree's do the same. "Big D what's going on?"

"Douglas must've activated there triton app."

Chase used his bionics to pick up a crate and throw it across room nearly hitting a crushing me. "Donald do something!" my mom screamed as we all started running. Bree super sped in front of the exits and Chase blocked the door. We were trapped.

Adam's POV

I was lying in bed resting, my strength coming back more and more by the minute, when I heard a loud bang. I began to panic what if something happened to the others. A flung myself out of bed and ran downstairs. "Adam help!" Leo screamed. Bree and Chase were attacking them. Their eyes glowing bright green.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's their triton app. You've got to stop them."

"How?"

"Leo, Adam try talking the out of it. The app only controls their biobics not their mind."

"Got it." Leo says. Then Chase traps him against the door and Bree super speeds over and knocks me down.

"Bree stop!" I yell. This isn't who you are. Douglas is controlling you." But it doesn't work. "Try Chase!"

"Yes Chase remember me. I'm Leo your brother. I'm the one who showed this world. Me!" Chase starts lowering a big box on top of Leo. "Oh come on Chase I know my brother's in there. Where is he Chase? Where's my brother." Chase's eyes turn normal. He flings the box away. Then falls to the floor.

"It worked!" I say. "Now what about Bree?" my sister is still standing over me. Glaring at Chase as Leo helps him up."

"What happened?" Chase asked. Then he sees Bree. "What's wrong with Bree?" I get up and knock Bree down. I hate doing this but I have no choice.

"Quick, Chase use your override app. Douglas activated her triton app." He uses it and soon Bree is sitting up shaking her head.

"What Just…"

"Douglas activated your triton app. You two tried to kill us."

Bree and Chase were shocked. Everyone gathered around to talk. Each telling their own side of the story.

"Guys, I think it's time I show you the Lab." Says Mr. Davenport. Chase, Bree, and I glance at each other. Then nod our heads in agreement.

"We're ready." Bree tells him. So we all go down.


	4. Adam's Surprise

**Hey guys I'm back. I just want to say thanks for all the support I've been getting. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. I tried by best not to have any errors but please excuse them if there are.**

Chapter 4: Adam's Surprise

Bree's POV

When we get to the lab I look around and about collapse right there. The sight was horrifying. Our capsules were piles of ash, the desktops were smoking, and the ceiling was caving in. I couldn't bear it any more I had to get away. I turn to head back upstairs. "Bree?" Chase says with concern. I turn and look at him. He nods and gives me an "It's going to be ok" look before I turn back around and leave. After a few minutes I hear crying down the hall. I go out and notice that it's coming from Adam's room. So I go in to see what's wrong. "Hey is everything ok?" he sits up to look at me and I can see the sadness in his face.

"Yeah" he replies trying to hide it.

"Look Adam, I know how you feel right now but…"

"No you don't." He interrupts. "I was unconscious, while you and Chase suffered, when I could have been there for you. I could have helped, I could have done something to stop all this, I…"

"Adam there's nothing you could have done. I know you feel like you being there would have changed things, but it really wouldn't. Remember when you dislocated your shoulder. You started doubting yourself and your abilities. You need to get over what has happened because worrying about it won't fix it." with that I turned and left the room before he could say another word.

Chase's POV

I'm downstairs working on a project I'd been doing when Bree walks down to join me.

"We need to do something for Adam." She says very firmly.

"Ok like what?"

"I don't know throw him a party." Ok now I'm curious.

"Why?"

"Because he's been through a lot. He's up there blaming himself for everything that's happened."

"What why?"

"I don't know I guess it's sort of like the whole thing where he hurt his arm. He's lost his self-confidence."

I thought on that for a minute. I mean, I got her point. Last time something like this happened, I had almost died. A party sure sounded like a better option. "Ok I'm in." that night we discussed it with the others, except Adam of course, and got the ok to go ahead and do it. However there would be very high security and we'd have to be able to contact people from home. Mr. Davenport went out in a disguise to get us supplies. Then we figured out a plan to keep Adam distracted. Things went wrong the next day when we got a mission alert.

Davenport's POV

I was downstairs working on a blue print for the new lab when the alert came in. There was a gas leak at one of my sights and the fumes started a fire. I knew this was a problem but I couldn't let Adam, Bree, and Chase go with Douglas and Krane still out there. At least, not alone. "I'm going with." I told them. "And Leo's gonna watch from here."

"Mr. Davenport are you sure?" Chase asked.

"Yes. It's the only way I can guarantee you stay safe." So we set off.

When we got to the site the building was ablaze. "Bree, use your super speed to create a vortex and put out the fire." Chase commanded her. She did it then Chase and Adam in to try to stop the leak. Bree and I stayed behind to make sure everything went smooth outside. We were starting to worry when all of a sudden the building exploded in to another massive fire.

"I thought I put it out!" Bree shouted.

"As long as the pipe is still leaking the fire won't stay out long!"

"Well we got to go save them."

"It'll be fine just try and stop the fire!" She put out the fire then, before I could say anything, rushed into the building. "Bree!" I ran after her and stopped short when I saw them. Adam was coughing and crying as he cradled Chase in his arms. Luckily Chase was still conscious, also coughing from inhaling the smoke. However his face was scratched and bleeding and his leg, well let's just say it wasn't pleasant. "Adam what happened?"

"There was a small explosion. It went off right where he was standing and knocked him in to the wall."

"Did you stop the leak?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's get Chase home. Now!" we hurried back and found Leo had already gotten everything ready. We laid Chase on the couch. I study his leg and was able to get it back in place and cast it. I found crutches and cleaned his face. Then we got him some pain relief and dinner. We talked about the party and I agreed we could continue to have it as soon Chase felt a little better. He claimed he was fine but I said we needed to wait at least a week before we do anything. They argued a bit but finally agreed it would be best to wait. Until then Adam and Bree tried everything to make Chase comfortable. They brought him pillows, snacks and helped him up and down the stairs. Finally the day of the party arrived.

Adam's POV

"This is a weird day." I thought. Tasha was having me do chores upstairs for some reason and everyone was acting funny. I asked why I had to do the chores when Leo, and Bree, I knew why Chase didn't have to, sat around and did fun stuff. "They're doing other stuff for me downstairs and taking care of Chase." Was Tasha's reply. "Now get back to work." I continued working for hours. I was starting to get tired when I heard Chase call from downstairs. "Hey Adam I want to show you something!" I hurried downstairs.

"Surprise!" I was shocked. There were streamers, balloons, banners, and all my friends from school.

"Is it my birthday?!"

"No Adam we just wanted to do something special for you. So we threw you this party." Chase replied. I couldn't believe it.

"You did all this for me?"

"Of course." Bree said. We all had a group hug then started the fun. We played games, and danced. It was the best night ever.

"That wasn't all." Mr. Davenport said after everyone had left. Bree, Chase, and Leo looked at him like he was crazy, but he motioned for us to follow him. We went to the elevator and went down to the lab. When the doors opened we all gasped.

Leo's POV

"It's amazing!" I said when we saw the lab. Everything had been upgraded so it was super cool, and according to Big D it had compartmentalized flooring. Then he said he had another surprise.

"Hello family."

"Ugh" We all complained.

"Did you have to bring Eddy back?" Bree complained.

"Well that was a nice welcome." Eddy said.

"Guys come on he's not that bad."

Everyone turned to look at Big D.

"Are you mad? He's insane!" I practically shouted.

"Just give him another chance. Ok?"

"Ugh fine. Ok, ok." We all said in a tangle of words. Then we head back upstairs for some well-deserved sleep after a long day.


	5. Chase's Dream

**Hey guys I hope you don't mind but I had this crazy idea and decided to bring in a character of my own. I know it's new but I really want to see where this idea takes me. Hope you like it! This chapter will only have Chase's POV. Sorry it is short.**

Chapter 5: Chase's Dream.

Adam, Bree, and I are in some abandoned warehouse when an explosion sends us all flying backwards. I manage to keep consciousness, but Bree and Adam face a different fate. Suddenly a strange girl appears from around the corner. "Oh my gosh are you ok? We got to get them to safety." She motions to Bree, and Adam. Her long brown hair curls around her neck. Her eyes were stormy but sweet. She rushes over to my big brother, and sister and checks them over. Then she picks up Adam like he's a rag doll.

"She has super strength." I relies.

"I'll be back." she says. She starts running and I first I think she's gonna super speed. Next thing I know she melts into the shadows. A few minutes later she returns and picks up Bree. "Grab on." She says. "Unless you want to be lost in the shadows."

"Wait, wait, wait, you can geoleap? And who are you?"

"Shadow travel. It's different. Oh and I'm Tara by the way."

"Ok then." I grab on and suddenly everything is dark.

I wake up in bed, my mind telling me it was just a dream but my bionics telling me otherwise. I just had a vision which means Tara is a real person. I need to talk to Mr. Davenport.


	6. Reuniting Family

Chapter 6: Reuniting Family

Leo's POV

I was down in the lab with Big D when Chase comes down from the living room.  
"Hey Mr. Davenport can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure Chase what's up?" Big D asks.

"Well you see, last night I had a vision. This girl was there and she could shadow travel, had super strength, she was bionic. And she helped Adam, Bree, and me."

"Did you get her name?" I asked.

"She said her name was… oh yeah Tara." Suddenly Big D's face goes pale.

"Did you say Tara?" his voice was shaken. Why did that name freaking him out? "Go get Adam and Bree. I need to speak to you guys." So chase goes up stairs and comes back down with Bree and Adam.

Davenport's POV

This was the hardest thing ever to tell them. But now that I knew Tara was alive after all these years, I knew we had to find her. Especially since she was now bionic, which I'd have to figure out how later. "Adam, Bree, Chase, I need to tell you something about the girl Chase saw in his vision. She's my daughter." Everyone look around at each other then back at me in stunned silence. "She was an orphan at one time but I took her in when she was 2. Then when Douglas became evil I sent her away. But then her plane crashed. I thought she was dead."

"Well at least you know she's not." Adam said.

"Yeah." Said Bree. "And now maybe we can find her."

"Thanks for trying to help guys but even if we did find her she'd never come back. She thinks Douglas is still a threat." I tell them.

"Donald there's someone here to see you!" Tasha calls from upstairs. So we all go up to see who it is and I stop dead in my tracks.

"Daddy?"

Bree's POV

I stare at the scene before me. This was obviously Mr. Davenport's daughter Tara. Both of them ran and hugged each other with tears streaming down their faces.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Tasha asked. So we all sit around the table to have a nice conversation. Tara explain what had happened to her after the plane crash, Mr. Davenport filled her in on what's happened here since then, and then Mr. Davenport showed her to her room. That night when I was in my capsule Tara came down to the lab.

"Bree?" she said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I stepped out of my capsule and we walked up to her room. "What's up?" I asked.

"Well I want to know if you could do me a favor. You see I've been working on my super speed but I haven't been able to get it right. I mean I know I have Shadow Travel but that only lets me go so far and it takes a lot of energy."

"Ok?"

"So I was wondering if you could train me."

"Train you? I'd be honored!"

"Really?! So you'll do it?!"

"Of course I will!"

"Thank you so much! You won't regret it I promise! I'm a really good listener, and I catch on really fast, and..."

"Ok, ok I get it now why don't we get some rest."

Chase's POV

The next morning everyone gathers for breakfast and Mr. Davenport explains that we will be going back to school tomorrow. But for today we are going to all spend some time together and just try to be a normal family. So we get out movies, games, and then we all gathered around to spend some quality time with each other. We got half way through A Dolphin Tale when Tara says she going down stairs to get something she left. After about 10 minutes of her not coming back up, I decide to go down and check on her. But when I get down she's no where to be seen. "Tara!?" I call out. Then I see the letter.

Dear wonderful family,

Tara has been taken captive so I can find a way to use her. Of course since she has no chip I have no way to hack into her bionics so I need to get her on my team. Good luck trying to save her before I do so. If you plan on saving her you have 24 hours to do so.

Sincerely,

Douglas and Krane

"Oh no." I thought "I have to get Mr. Davenport.

Adam's POV

When Chase gave the news that Tara was gone Mr. Davenport started looking for her instantly. But he had no way of locating her. So he set out in the helicopter. He returned an hour later and told us he'd spotted her. We suited up and went to save the day. When we got to the building that she was in Chase told us it looked like the one in his vision. So of course that made us all a bit nervous. We spotted Tara as soon as we walked inside. She was tied to a post with a gag in her mouth so she couldn't scream for help. Bree super speeds over to untie her and we run for the exit. "This is to easy." I think to myself. Then the ground shudders below us. "Run!" Chase yells. Then the floor explodes and Tara and Bree tumble into the pit that forms.

**Hey guys so I know Tara was a bit of shock but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Also if you want to know more about her please check out my new story ****Coming Home****. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Douglas Goes Good

Chapter 7: Douglas Goes Good

Bree's POV

We hit the floor really hard I could see Tara slowly blacking out. "Guys" I called out.

"Bree? Are you guys ok?"

"I'm fine but Tara's not."

"Ok we're gonna get you out."

"Not so fast." I hear from a different voice. "You guys are going home and they're staying here. At least until we're done with them." Suddenly the hole above us closed and everything goes dark.

Chase's POV

When I saw the hole close I grew angry. "What was that for?" I yelled at Krane.

"Oh I was just making sure you didn't get to them before we finished working on them. Now I believe I told you three to leave." Before we could stop him he teleported us home. I knew they were now gonna change locations, and whatever they had planned for Bree, and Tara was serious.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked Mr. Davenport. He had tears in his eyes and I knew he was worried about the girls, especially Tara. I mean he just got back the daughter he thought was dead and now he might lose her again. For good.

"I don't know." He mumbled. Then he slowly walked inside and down to the lab.

Bree's POV

I woke up on a strange bed. I was strapped down and Tara was coming to beside me. Then Krane walked in. "What did you do?" I asked.

"Oh you'll find out sooner or later, and besides I've done nothing yet." Then Douglas walked in and stopped short in his tracks.

"Tara?"

"Uncle Douglas." Tara replied. I stared at him, an angry look plastered on my face. He turned to Krane.

"Why is she here?" Douglas asked Krane.

"Oh yeah you know that paper you signed? Well it said that we had taken Tara. You're little kids came to save her and we got that one too." He gestured to me and Douglas look shocked.

"I never agreed to this." Douglas said.

"You didn't have to."

"Well then, may I speak to my niece and daughter alone please?"

"Of course." Krane leaves and Douglas comes over to us.

"Guys I'm so sorry" He says. "I didn't mean for any harm to come to you."

"You tried to kill Leo and turn us into cyber soldiers."

"Well yes but I'm different now. Please I'm trying to help you. Tara?"

"Why'd you do it Uncle Douglas? I trusted you." Tears started to form in both of their eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tara. I was trying to do something special for you but I lost control. When I heard you were gone it was the toughest time ever for me." now it was my turn to cry. I'd never known Douglas had a soft side. "But I've changed." He continued. "And I'm gonna get you two out of this." Then Krane comes back in.

"Talk time's over." He snarled. "Now it's time to make sure you guys don't ruin my plans." He pulls out a needle with an icky purple liquid inside. He comes over and sticks it in both of our, mine and Tara's, arms. Then the room spun and I blacked out for the third second time that day.

Adam's POV

I walk into the lab and go over to Mr. Davenport. He's been trying really hard to find Bree, and Tara and I can tell there's still no luck. Thankfully I had good news. "Mr. Davenport?" He turns around to face me.

"Yes Adam?"

"Chase thinks he knows where the girls are." Mr. Davenport's face lights up at this news.

"Really where? How?"

"Maybe you should talk to him." so we head upstairs. When we reach the top we run into Chase who was about to come down.

"Mr. Davenport, we need to go. Now! The girls are in trouble."

"Wait how do you know this stuff?" Mr. Davenport asks.

"I'll explain later." He's hurries down to the lab and gets in his mission suit. "Come on!" he calls, and we all rush to save the day.

Mr. Davenport's POV

I was surprised and a bit confused when Adam told me Chase how found Bree, and Tara. I just didn't understand how. I assume it was another vision, which means I need to take a look at his chip. If this is a new ability I should find out now. But I had no time now. According to Chase the girls were in danger. That's means we had to help them no matter what. When we arrived I heard Krane shout from the inside.

"Aww dang it. The stuff wore off. Well I least Bree's didn't. I'll just give you another dose."

That's when we all barge in. "Not so fast!" I yelled. Bree and Tara were both tied up in a big bed. Bree unconscious and Tara just beginning to wake up. Krane jumps at our sudden entrance and drops the needle in his hands.

"Aww come on!" he yells. "Douglas, get them!" Douglas comes in and stares at Krane.

"No" he says firmly.

"Excuse me?" Krane replies.

"I said no." I motioned for the guys to go untie the girls as Krane stepped away and moved toward Douglas. "I wouldn't come any closer to me, Krane. Unless you want to be hurt."

Krane laughed and kept going towards Douglas. Suddenly Douglas pulls out a zapper and shots Krane. Knocking him to the floor. He passes out and Douglas runs over as we all gather around Tara and she Shadow Travels us home.

Leo's POV

Once everyone got home Mr. Davenport cut on a new high tech security system, he called the Davenwall, all around the house. I wasn't surprised to see Douglas, since I just watched everything that went on. Mom was just glad him and Big D were getting along. Bree woke up and assured us she was fine, so we all had a nice meal then went off to bed. The next morning, as I was eating breakfast, Adam and Chase walk in.

"Hey have you seen Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

"I think he's upstairs why?" I answer.

"We think something is wrong with Bree." Adam says. Then Bree comes in looking weak and pale.

"Bree are you ok?" I ask.

"I'm fine just…" she collapses on the floor and Chase hurries to get her while Adam runs upstairs.


	8. Chase's Moment

Chapter 8: Chase's Moment

Douglas's POV

Donny and I were upstairs with Tara, who had suddenly fallen ill, when Adam comes rushing up out of breath.

"Bree… Downstairs… Fainted…" My brother and I exchange a nervous glance then ran downstairs. Leaving Adam to catch his breath. When we get there Chase and Leo had Bree laid down on the couch. Chase was taking Bree temperature and Leo was getting a wash cloth.  
"Mr. Davenport, Douglas!" Chase jumps up when he sees us. "Bree has 105.7 degree fever."

"Same as Tara." I thought.

"Get her down the lab. Tara is the same, but if I can figure out what this is with Bree, we can treat them both." My brother tells Chase. He obeys and Mr. Davenport goes back upstairs to get Tara and bring her down. When we get to the lab, we lean Bree up against the wall in her capsule and scan her. Donny's face goes white when he sees the results. He motions for me to come over and my jaw dropped. Bree and Tara, had been poisoned.

Adam's POV

"Poisoned!" we all screamed when we received the news.

"Yep and as of now there's no cure." Douglas says. We all look around at each other.

"What are we gonna do?" Chase says.

"Whatever we can do." Mr. Davenport answers. "I don't know how quickly the stuff works so we are all going to have to keep an eye on them at all times. Make sure we treat them as best we can until we find a way to heal them." I just stood there and stared down at my, now 2, sisters. Both were amazing people. We took them upstairs to the room we keep the sick in.

"Chase." Tara whispered softly. "It's up to you." Chase nodded and looked knowingly at her.

"Wonder what that's about?" I thought. I asked Chase about it after we left but he just told me it was nothing and left. So I went to Mr. Davenport.

"I don't know what she meant. My guess is some sort of vision they're both having. They seem to be connected." That was all I got out of him. I decided I would do some investigating.

Leo's POV

"No Adam I don't know what she was talking about." I told him for the 100th time. He was getting annoying but I'll admit I was curious as well. Whatever it was, it sounded serious. Possible dangerous to, but I know Chase. He'll get through it. The past couple days have been filled with hustling around the house. Upstairs, downstairs, upstairs again everyone trying to help in any way possible. Big D was searching for a cure and Chase was doing some sort of research his self. After a few hours of doing nothing, Chase came running upstairs. "I found it! I found it! I found the cure!" We all jumped up. "But there's a catch if we want it.""

We all slump back down. "I have to go alone." At this we all jump back up.

"What!" everyone screams. "Chase you can't" Big D says.

"I have to. To save my sisters."

"Chase maybe we should talk about this…"

"No!" Chase interrupts. "There's nothing to talk about. I'm going." With that he turns and leaves the room.

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Also, I relies the story kinda of switched from Adam to Chase, but that's just where it took me. Hope you guys enjoyed it. See you next chapter!**


	9. Antidote and Secret Mission

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know it's been awhile since my last update, but things have been hard with school and stuff. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I'm sorry it's so short. So here's Healing the Broken: Chapter 9.**

Chapter 9: Antidote and Secret Mission

Chase's POV

I rush down to my capsule and change into my mission suit. Then I hurry out to the site. When I get there I instantly see the real reason I came. "Ok what do want?" I ask.

"You know what." Krane replies. "I want the money."

"Alright, alright" I toss him the sack. "Now the antidote." He picks up the sack and opens it.

"This isn't all of it."

"I know. I'll give you the rest after I get what I want." His face becomes angry then he blast me and I fly back. My head hits the ground and I black out.

I wake up at Krane's hide out. Oddly enough though, I'm not tied or locked up in anyway. Then Krane walked in. "Why am I here? And why didn't you tie me up?" I asked.

"Because I trust you, and I don't need to. I'm not gonna hurt you I brought you here to help you. When you blacked out, I thought about it and you were right. I should give you the antidote first. So here you go." He hands be a bottle of light yellow nectar. "Now, the money?"

"Wait how do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't know, but what choice did you have?"

He was right. I gave him one last look then went home.

Adam's POV

Chase comes running in and we instantly go from really worried, to really relieved.

"Did you get it?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Sort of." He replies.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I think I got it." He said.

"Guess there's only one way to find out." I say, and we hurry upstairs. We inject Bree, and Tara with the nectar Chase gives us. Their eyes flutter open and they both stare up at us.

"Tara, Bree are you ok?" Leo asks. Finally, they come too.

"What?" Bree mumbles. She tries to sit up but Mr. Davenport pushes her back down.

"Woa." He says. "Stay down. You're still really weak. Hey guys maybe we should let them rest a bit then I'll scan them." We go downstairs and cut on a movie. A few minutes later we heard loud screams. We run upstairs and burst through the door. Luckily, it was only Tara having a bad dream, but it really scared us so we decided to take turns sitting up there with them. I went first, then Chase, then Leo, ect. Finally, after a few days they got better. One day we were all gathered around for dinner when Tara and Chase said they had news to share.

Davenport's POV

"You're not doing it!" I say sternly.

"But Dad we have no choice." Tara replies.

"Mr. Davenport if we don't do this, we'll never defeat Krane."

"Come on Donny, the kids are just trying to do what's best."

"You aren't part of this Douglas."

"Actually, I am. I know Krane better than any of you and they're right. It's the only way."

I sigh. Maybe it is the only way. "Ok you can go."


End file.
